Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2364
In 2364, numerous log entries were made in the captain's log for the . Entrants * Jean-Luc Picard (TNG Season 1) * Q ( ) * Lieutenant junior grade Geordi La Forge ( ) Entries Farpoint Mission * "Captain's Log, Stardate 41153.7. Our destination is planet Deneb IV beyond which lies the great, unexplored mass of the galaxy. My orders are to examine Farpoint, a starbase built there by the inhabitants of that world. Meanwhile, I am becoming better acquainted with my new command this USS ''Enterprise. I am still somewhat in awe of its size and complexity. As for my crew, we are short in several key positions most notably, a first officer, but I am informed that a highly experienced man – one Commander William T. Riker – will be waiting to join the ship at our Deneb IV destination." * "''Captain's Log, supplementary. The frozen form of Lieutenant Torres has been rushed to sickbay. The question now is the incredible power of the Q being. Do we dare oppose it?" * "Captain's Log, Stardate 41153.7. Preparing to detach saucer section so that families and the majority of the ship's company can seek relative safety while the vessel's stardrive containing the battle bridge and main armaments will turn back and confront the mystery that is threatening us." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 41174.2. The agreement for the rebuilding of Farpoint Station has been completed per my instructions." ( ) Rendezvous with the SS Tsiolkovsky * "Captain's Log, Stardate 41209.2. We are running at warp 7 to rendezvous with the science vessel which has been routinely monitoring the collapse of a red supergiant star into a white dwarf. What has brought us here is a series of strange messages indicating something has gone wrong aboard the research vessel." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. We are downloading the research information gathered on the collapsing star nearby. I am concerned at being in such close orbit but the ''Tsiolkovsky s research records will no doubt predict the time of the star's final collapse." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 41209.3. The strange contaminant that led to the deaths of the [[Tsiolkovsky unnamed 000|''Tsiolkovsky crew]] is now aboard the Enterprise and our engineering section has been commandeered by young Wesley Crusher." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. It is no longer an inconvenient childish prank. Young Wesley Crusher, admittedly a victim of the ''Tsiolkovsky infection is now in control of my starship." ( ) Mission to Ligon II * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 41235.25. Our location, planet Ligon II. Source of a rare vaccine needed on Federation planet Styris IV. Starfleet has instructed me to engage in a friendly visit and open treaty negotiations to acquire this medicinal substance." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 41235.32. I am concerned over a full day of waiting with no response from Lutan. We are now testing whether they are aware of our sensors probing them. So far, we believe we have pinpointed Lutan's government compound." ( ) First contact with the Ferengi * "Captain's Log, Stardate 41386.4. We are in pursuit of a starship of Ferengi design. Our mission is to intercept and recover a T-9 energy converter which the Ferengi stole from an unmanned monitor post on Gamma Tauri IV a theft which automatic scanners recorded providing us with the long-awaited opportunity to make close contact with a Ferengi vessel. If we succeed in this chase it will be Starfleet's first look at a lifeform which, discounting rumor, we know almost nothing about." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 41386.5. It is with a heavy heart that I have offered to meet whatever reasonable and necessary terms are demanded by the Ferengi. I fear for my people and my vessel in the event the unknown Ferengi ask the unreasonable. How can I oppose even unreasonable demands?" * "Captain's Log, supplemental. In orbit of a mysterious planet whose unexplained force field has seized us with a power almost beyond imagination. If there is a solution to this it almost certainly will involve cooperation from the Ferengi." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. It is now six hours since our away team beamed down to the planet's surface. On the ''Enterprise our condition is rapidly worsening. Ordinarily, with reserve power alone we could maintain life support for several months. But the force holding us has closed down all engines and is draining our reserve power, too." ( ) Propulsion upgrades * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 41263.1. We have rendezvoused with the from which a Starfleet propulsion expert and his assistant are beaming over to conduct tests on the ''Enterprise s warp drive engines." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 41263.2. This will be a rather unusual log entry assuming Starfleet ever receives it. As I've already informed my crew a phenomenal surge of power during a warp speed experiment has sent our starship hurtling out of our own galaxy and past another taking us over 2,700,000 light years in a few minutes." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 41263.3. Instead of returning to our own galaxy the ''Enterprise has gone forward to a place in the universe which is uncharted and unknown. Our present position puts us at over a billion light years from our galaxy." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. Our position is unknown and our only chance of returning to the known universe is a dying alien who is generally humanoid but with a physiology sufficiently different from our own to create medical problems in caring for him." * "Captain's Log: Any time entry is meaningless. We have no choice but to repeat the same warp experiment but with one variation. A principal part of this warp formula will be the thoughts of everyone aboard the ''Enterprise. We have no idea exactly how this works. We understand only that the Traveler makes use of this somehow. It will be most important that those aboard avoid random thoughts that might change the reality of what we're attempting to do." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 41263.4. For outstanding performance in the best Starfleet tradition Wesley Crusher is made acting Ensign with the duties and privileges of that rank and whether that rank becomes permanent, Mr. Crusher depends on you." ( ) Mission to Parliament * "Captain's Log, Stardate 41249.3. We have orbited the two major planets of the Beta Renner system taking aboard delegates from those two worlds. Since achieving space flight their major lifeforms – the Anticans and the Selay – have become deadly enemies but both have also applied for admission into our Federation. We are to deliver these delegates to this sector's neutral conference planet – called Parliament – in the hope their dispute can be resolved." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 41249.4. I've ordered an immediate investigation into the death of Assistant Chief Engineer . We continue to run on impulse power." ( ) Mission to Rubicun III * "Captain's Log, Stardate 41255.6. After delivering a party of Earth colonists to the Strnad solar system we have discovered another class M planet in the adjoining Rubicun star system. We are now in orbit there having determined it to be inhabited as well as unusually lovely. My first officer has taken an away team down to make contact and they are in the process of returning to the ship." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. We are in orbit of a planet designated Rubicun III the home of a lifeform who call themselves the Edo. Our away team, including Wesley Crusher, has beamed down to make some arrangements concerning some well-earned recreation." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 41255.9. Whatever the object or vessel in orbit with us it hangs there like a " ". It is one thing to communicate with something mysterious but it is quite another to be silently observed by it. I am concerned whether it understands the same concept of reason that we do." ( ) Mission to the Xendi Sabu system * "Captain's Log, Stardate 41723.9. In response to a Starfleet order we are in the Xendi Sabu star system having rendezvoused with a Ferengi vessel which has requested a meeting. Although we arrived here and made appropriate signals to the Ferengi three days ago they have so far responded only with the message, "Stand by, ''Enterprise."" * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. Bok and his officers have returned to their vessel inviting us now to officially take possession of the [[USS Stargazer|''Stargazer]]." ( ) Mission to Quadra Sigma III * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 41590.5. Having dropped off Counselor Troi at Starbase G-6 for a shuttle visit home we were fortunately close to the Sigma III solar system when its Federation colony transmitted an urgent call for medical help. An accidental explosion has devastated has a mining operation there." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. Our rescue mission to the Sigma III solar system has been halted by an immense grid and an untimely visit from Q." * "Starlog entry, Stardate: today. This is Q speaking for Captain Jean-Luc Picard, whom we consider to be too bound by Starfleet customs and traditions to be of use to us. The ''Enterprise is now helpless; stuck like an Earth insect in , while its bridge crew plays out a game whose real intent is to test whether the first officer is worthy of the greatest gift the Q can offer." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 41591.4. Twelve minutes out from Quadra Sigma III where the survivors of an underground disaster desperately need our help. Aboard the ''Enterprise First Officer William T. Riker needs help nearly as badly. But this is a subject far out of my experience – out of any Human's experience." ( ) Mission to Haven * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 41294.5. Our destination: the class M Beta Cassius planet known simply as Haven. It is a world so renowned for its peaceful beauty that some believe it to have mystical healing powers. We will rest and relax... all too briefly, I fear." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. It has been believed the Tarellian race was extinct an assumption contradicted by the sight of one of their vessels approaching Haven." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. All attempts at warning off the Tarellian ship have failed. They still refuse to communicate and I'm growing concerned." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 41294.6. Orbiting Haven with a Tarellian vessel locked in our tractor beam. Question: what strange combination of circumstances has caused a woman out of someone's imagination to appear on the plague ship?" ( ) Mission to Omicron Theta * "Captain's Log, Stardate 41242.4. Our last assignment has taken us into the remote Omicron Theta star system, home of our android crewmember Lieutenant Commander Data. Although we are due at our next assignment, I have decided to Data's home planet for a few hours in the hopes of unraveling some of the mystery of his beginnings." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 41242.45. Despite having only a few hours in which to explore Data's home planet we have discovered something which may explain Data's beginnings if we can properly assemble and communicate with what we've found." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 41242.5. Thanks to Lore's report, we now know what happened to the colonists. Beginning with a child's drawing, enhanced by Lore's description, our computer has constructed an image of a great Crystalline Entity which feeds on life, insatiably ravenous for the life force found in living forms, capable of stripping all life from an entire world." ( ) Mission to Angel I * "Captain's Log, Stardate 41636.9. As feared, our examination of the seven-year overdue Federation freighter, ''Odin, disabled by an asteroid collision revealed no life signs. However, three escape pods were missing suggesting the possibility of survivors." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. Our away team has beamed down to an unusual matriarchal society where the female is as aggressively dominant as the male gender was on Earth for hundreds of years ago. Here, the female is the , soldier, larger and stronger than the male, an arrangement considered most sensible and natural." ( ) Maintenance check at Starbase 74 * "Captain's Log, Stardate 41365.9. The ''Enterprise has been ordered to Starbase 74 in orbit around Tarsas III. A routine maintenance check of all systems will be made and certain upgrades completed including the holodeck, with which we've had problems. I anticipate a glowing report. This ship has performed magnificently beyond anyone's expectations." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. We now know who has commandeered the ''Enterprise – the Bynars. We can't communicate with the bridge. Commander Riker and I will now try to regain control of our ship." ( ) Mission to Mordan IV * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 41309.5. We are in orbit around Persephone V where I have been sent to confer with Admiral Mark Jameson in regard to an extraordinary situation." ( ) Discovery of Aldea * "Captain's Log, Stardate 41509.1. Either by chance or intent we've been led to the planet Aldea which appeared out of nowhere hidden behind a sophisticated shielding device." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. We remain in orbit around Aldea. It's becoming all too evident that talk will not effect the return of our children. We must neutralize the Aldean shield. Until then, we are helpless." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 41512.4. We are 20 hours away from Aldea and no closer to a solution. Their deliberate show of force pushed us out of orbit and could've easily disintegrated the ship." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. It has been three days since the Aldeans pushed us away. We have had no contact with Radue since then." ( ) Mission to Velara III * "Captain's Log, Stardate 41463.9. While mapping the Pleiades Cluster, we've been asked by the Federation to visit a group terraforming Velara III. Communications have been erratic and there is some concern about their welfare." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. On my order, Data's startling discovery of a possible lifeform has been beamed aboard. So that its true nature might be uncovered but unlike life on Earth and elsewhere it appears to be completely inorganic." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. The inorganic lifeform from Velara III has apparently taken over our medical lab." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. The lifeform, which has significantly increased in size, is again attempting to communicating with us." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. We have regained visual contact with the lab but our attempts to restore communication with this microbrain, as we have come to call it, have been unsuccessful. One thing that is certain however, this lifeform has declared war on us." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 41464.8. I have declared an indefinite quarantine for Velara III and we are now returning to Starbase with the three surviving terraformers. Perhaps the lesson we have learned from this near tragedy will prevent it from happening elsewhere." ( ) Mission to Relva VII * "Captain's Log, Stardate 41416.2. We are orbiting Relva VII where Wesley Crusher is about to be tested for entrance to Starfleet Academy. And to my great surprise, I have just learned that my old friend, Admiral Gregory Quinn is on Relva VII and has requested to be beamed aboard the ''Enterprise immediately." ( ) Disturbance in the Neutral Zone * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 41503.7. We have entered the Neutral Zone where a Talarian freighter has been severely damaged in a battle. I have sent an away team to investigate." ( ) Mission to Minos * "Captain's Log, Stardate 41798.2. We have been ordered by Starfleet to proceed to the Lorenze Cluster and investigate the disappearance of the light cruiser , which was in that system trying to unravel a mystery of its own which began when recent long-range probes indicated that all intelligent life on the planet Minos had disappeared." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. I've ordered an away team to beam down to Minos to investigate the disappearance of the ''Drake. Although there are no signs of intelligent life coming from the heavily forested planet, I'm far from certain that it is devoid of danger." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. Some kind of weapon which, for a time, of Captain Paul Rice has enveloped Commander Riker." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. Lieutenant La Forge in command. I am unable to beam up the away team due to an unseen assailant attacking the ship. To make matters worse, Chief Engineer is on his way to the bridge and he's not paying a courtesy call." ( ) First contact with Armus *"Captain's Log, Stardate 41601.3. We are crossing through the Zed Lapis sector where we will rendezvous with shuttlecraft 13 carrying Deanna Troi who is returning from a conference. Because engineering is involved in preventive maintenance on our dilithium crystals, we are presently traveling on impulse power." *"Captain's Log, supplemental. We've lost all contact with shuttlecraft 13 and can only assume they've crash-landed on Vagra II. Meanwhile, main engineering is trying to return us to warp power." *"Captain's Log, supplemental. While on a mission to rescue survivors from an unexplained shuttle crash, the away team has encountered a strange creature which seems able to assume different forms including one which resembles humanoid." *"Captain's Log, supplemental. There is grave danger to the crew on Vagra II. My first officer is missing – attacked by this entity known as Armus." *"Captain's Log, Stardate 41602.1: The shuttlecraft has been destroyed to prevent any possibility of Armus leaving the planet. Vagra II will be declared off-limits but the damage has been done. One of the saddest duties I've ever had to perform is now ahead of me." ( ) Mission to Vandor IV *"Captain's Log, Stardate 41697.9. We're ''en route to Sarona VIII for much needed shore leave. The entire crew is looking forward to the diversion. On a personal note, I have allowed myself the luxury of a head start." ( ) Mission to Pacifica *"''Captain's Log, Stardate 41780.2. How difficult after all these years of learning to respect life to be forced to destroy it. But there seems to be no alternative. Admiral Quinn is expected to make a full recovery. There is no trace of the parasite which took control of him. We'll never know how many of these lifeforms infiltrated Starfleet but it seems they could not survive without the mother creature which had taken over Commander Remmick." ( ) Mission to Neutral Zone *"Captain's Log, supplemental. We have arrived at the edge of the Neutral Zone where we will now have an opportunity to learn firsthand what happened to our distant outposts." ( ) cs:Kapitánův deník - USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) - 2364 de:Logbuch der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) (2364) Enterprise 06, 2364